Éden
by Mystik
Summary: Ele tinha o outro como seu paraíso. E ele tinha apenas uma chance para dizer isso. Antes que fosse tarde...


**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, POV

**Nota:** Dedicado a Narcisa Le Fey. Espero que goste.

**Éden**

Éden. Na religião de grande parte do meu país, significa o local onde Adão e Eva foram expulsos. O paraíso perdido. Mas para mim, Éden significa estar nos braços dele, dormir sentindo seu calor. Miro, meu Éden.

Mas ele não sabe disso, eu nunca disse. Nunca disse que meu corpo treme só de sentir sua pele quente contra a minha, que sinto minha alma flutuar cada vez que nos tornamos um. Nunca disse que meu coração só começou a viver depois que, numa brincadeira tola, ele me beijou. Nunca disse que o amo.

Sim, o amo. Amo Miro, o cavaleiro de escorpião, o sonho de consumo entre dez e dez pessoas do santuário, homens e mulheres.

Mas sou o único que o tem. O único que ele procura todas as noites, o único que divide seu leito. Apesar de ele nunca ter me dito que me ama, e eu nunca ter feito o mesmo.

Mas hoje...hoje é diferente. Amanhã os cavaleiros de bronze, incluindo meu ex-pupilo, junto com a garota que diz ser Athena, invadirão o santuário. E eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Estou indo até o templo de escorpião com passadas lentas e firmes. Já passa da meia-noite e só o silêncio e as estrelas me acompanham. Sinto que meu tempo está acabando...

Entro no templo completamente escuro e sinto o cosmo dele vindo do andar de cima. Achei estranho ele não ir me procurar nesta noite, acho que essa invasão deve preocupa-lo.

Subo a escada em espiral e chego na enorme porta de carvalho. Abro-a sem dificuldade e me deparo com uma cena de tirar o fôlego. Miro está deitado na cama com apenas um lençol de seda vinho a cobrir seu corpo, mais nada. Velas inundam o quarto, fazendo seu corpo brilhar de maneira dourada. Seu peito sobe e desce conforme sua respiração calma e sinto lágrimas borrar minha visão. Você tem alguma noção, cavaleiro de escorpião, do quanto me afeta? De que você é meu deus grego? Mon ange?

Eu estou vestindo uma calça larga e uma blusa aberta. Na pressa coloquei qualquer coisa. Eu me aproximo de cama em passos leves, não querendo acorda-lo. Não ainda.

Ele realmente tem sono pesado. Eu engatinho por cima dele e ele nem dá sinal algum de que acordou. Apenas vira o corpo e agora estamos frente a frente. Seus olhos brilhantes estão escondidos de mim. A boca vermelha e carnuda está levemente entreaberta enquanto sua respiração quente sai por ela. Quando dou por mim uma única lágrima escorre por meus olhos e cai em sua bochecha. Eu desço o rosto lentamente e seco a lágrima salgada com meus lábios antes de beija-lo.

Isso parece faze-lo acordar. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente e ele sorri dentro do beijo, colocando sua mão entre meus cabelos, acariciando minha nuca. Nosso beijo se aprofunda de maneira lenta, tortuosa, totalmente deliciosa.

Nos separamos minutos depois com nossa respiração completamente ofegante já. Então ele franze a sobrancelha e passa seus dedos por meus olhos.

- Por que está chorando Kamus? – ouço a voz rouca pelo sono quebrar o silêncio do quarto.

Eu desvio o olhar por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Não é nada. – eu escondo meu rosto em seu pescoço e murmuro de forma abafada – Quero você Miro. Agora.

Ele ri baixo e então faz minha blusa entreaberta escorrer por meus ombros pálidos, que contrastam tanto com sua pele bronzeada.

- Eu sempre estou pronto pra você cavaleiro de aquário.

Eu sento em seu abdome e o encaro. Ele se espreguiça lentamente, num show particular para meus olhos. Então se apóia nos cotovelos e busca meus lábios novamente. Dessa vez o beijo é forte, afoito, perdendo toda a calma anterior. Nossos corpos começam a queimar juntos no pecado delicioso que novamente será cometido naquele santuário.

Nossos gemidos são engolidos pelo beijo enquanto nossos membros cobertos se esfregam de forma torturante, um querendo levar o outro a insanidade. Eu me abaixo novamente, cobrindo o corpo dele com o meu, enquanto começo a tirar o lençol que cobre a visão de seu corpo nu de meus olhos. Quando a peça infame é retirada eu me levanto da cama e tiro a calça que uso, que não fazia nada para esconder a excitação que já corre em minhas veias. E paro, por alguns segundos, analisando cada pedaço dele.

Miro tem as bochechas coradas, que podem ser vistas a luz das velas, enquanto sua respiração já está completamente ofegante. Ele está apoiado nos cotovelos, me esperando e seu membro, já ereto, está na mesma espera.

- Kamus...me toma. – diz numa voz mais rouca que antes enquanto seus olhos brilham de desejo mal contido.

Eu me aproximo novamente e começo beijando os dedos de seus pés. Ele ri baixo, mas não se afasta do meu toque. Esta noite será diferente Miro. Provarei cada parte de seu corpo com toda intensidade do meu ser.

Eu subo pelas pernas torneadas de tantos anos de treinamento, beijando aqui e chupando ali. Seus risos baixos se misturam aos gemidos quando eu acerto uma zona erógena. Suas mãos já apertam o lençol embaixo de si e seu membro enrijece mais ainda.

Agora subo pelas coxas. Pego cada uma com as mãos e as afasto. Ele as abre se pudor algum, me convidando. Eu beijo uma parte interna e depois dou uma leve mordida na outra.

- Ah! Kamus...por favor... – ele suplica, abrindo mais as pernas.

Eu não atendo os seus apelos. Continuo subindo com meus lábios até chegar na junção das pernas e da bacia. Eu mordisco a região e ganho um gemido mais alto como resposta. Subo mais um pouco. Ele me olha na expectativa, como seu eu fosse toma-lo todo na boca. Não ainda Miro.

Eu começo a beijar o osso do quadril e desvio habilmente de sua ereção, começando a lamber e beijar cada quadradinho de seu abdome. Ele geme e se mexe impaciente, tentando ganhar alguma fricção. Apenas um olhar meu e ele desiste. Gosto de pensar que apenas eu tive esse poder sobre ele.

Subo mais, cada vez mais. Até chegar em seus mamilos da cor caramelos. Seu corpo já está coberto com uma fina camada de suor, assim como o meu. As velas fazem nossos corpos brilhar, ajudando naquele clima que se instalou no quarto.

Pego um de seus mamilos com a boca, colocando-o entre meus dentes e sentindo-o enrijecer. Miro arqueia as costas, aproximando seu corpo como uma oferenda. Ele geme de forma incoerente e pede por mais. Adoro quando ele implora e se remexe dessa maneira.

Largo o pedaço de carne enrijecida e vou beijando numa trilha de fogo e pego o outro entre meus dentes, dessa vez mordendo com mais força.

- Kamus...vai logo! – ele ordena, me encarando com os olhos escurecidos de luxúria.

- Vire de costas. – digo num tom neutro, ainda não denunciando minha excitação.

Me afasto apenas o suficiente para ele fazer o que pedi. Logo encosto todo meu corpo no dele, fazendo-o sentir minha respiração contra sua nuca e meu membro enrijecido contra suas nádegas. Ele solta um gemido abafado e se inclina pra trás num pedido mudo. Eu beijo sua nuca e chupo de maneira forte até ela ficar vermelha. Você é meu Miro e devo marca-lo como tal.

Vou descendo novamente com meus lábios por sua coluna até chegar na suas nádegas. Ele abre as pernas e se inclina mais de maneira sensual, sabendo que eu estou vendo cada movimento seu.

Eu mordo um dos lados e ele geme. Faço o mesmo com o outro. Então passo minha língua pela fenda que esconde sua entrada. Ele empina a bunda e pede por mais.

- Kamus...ahn...me toma... – ele pede novamente e sinto meu controle começar a se esvair.

Então passo meus dedos entre meus lábios, lambuzando-os com saliva e esfrego lentamente na entrada dele e sinto-a se contrair ao meu toque. Hora da insanidade total Miro.

Eu o penetro com um dedo e ele geme baixo, mas sem nenhuma dor. Nós somos cavaleiros, isso não é nada comparado ao nosso treinamento. Ele se remexe, esfregando seu membro contra o colchão e deixando meu dedo ir mais fundo. Então ouço sua voz rouca:

- Não espera mais...me toma Kamus...me possua com força...

Eu retiro meu dedo e sinto mais um pouco do meu controle se esvair. Só ele tem essa capacidade, de fazer com que meus sentimentos se aflorem dessa maneira. Ah Miro, se você soubesse o quanto o amo...

Eu me aproximo e esfrego meu membro contra sua entrada. Ele geme e entrelaça uma de suas mãos na minha, apertando-a gentilmente. Ele não tem idéia do que esse pequeno gesto faz com meu coração.

Eu começo a penetra-lo de forma lenta, mas firme. Sinto seu canal ainda tão apertado se contrair e massagear meu membro e sem conter, deixo um gemido rouco escapar dos meus lábios.

Logo estou todo dentro dele. Ele se mexe aos poucos e eu espero ele se acostumar com a invasão. Qualquer palavra dele e é certo que vou me descontrolar. Afasto seus cabelos escurecidos pelo suor e beijo sua nuca. Ele vira o rosto e geme baixo.

- O que espera Kamus? Me...foda.

Ele não devia ter falado isso. Sinto todo meu ser dominado pelo instinto. Eu me retiro quase por inteiro dele e entro numa estocada só. Ele geme alto e ergue o rosto, empinando mais as nádegas, indo de encontro a mim.

Nosso ritmo é rápido, fundo e selvagem. Era isso que eu queria: possui-lo, domina-lo, tê-lo por completo nessa noite.

- Kamus...ahn...mais... – suas palavras só fazem minha se perder numa espiral de prazer, afundando mais e mais.

Sempre pensei que eu era o dominador de nossa relação. Mas é Miro quem controla tudo, sempre foi assim. Ele quem dita o ritmo, ele quem me descontrola, ele quem demanda mais e mais até o fim.

Minha mão serpenteia entre os lençóis e acho seu membro, e começo a manipula-lo no ritmo que o possuo. A essa altura, ele já está de quatro na cama, pedindo por mais, mais fundo, mais forte. Ele geme quando o toco e se empurra contra meu membro, querendo senti-lo mais fundo.

Antes do que eu realmente queria, sinto meu clímax chegar a galope, forte e arrebatador. Eu empurro meus quadris de forma forte contra ele e sinto minha ereção tocar sua próstata. Ele geme alto e seu corpo começa a estremecer. Ele também está tão perto quanto eu. Mais uma estocada funda e ele grita meu nome e chega ao orgasmo, esparramando sua semente em meus dedos.

Sinto seu canal se contrair mais que antes em mim e eu também não posso agüentar mais. Meu orgasmo é avassalador, como nunca fora antes, e ele geme baixo quando se sente preenchido por mim.

Nós caímos juntos na cama, ofegantes e saciados. Lentamente eu me retiro dele e ele aproveita para preguiçosamente para virar-se, me encarando com os olhos brilhando. Ele dá aquele sorriso sarcástico que todos conhecem, mas há algo diferente nele. Tem um leve toque de ternura...

Eu faço ele colar seu corpo ao meu e ele atende sem pestanejar. Então sua voz baixa atinge meus ouvidos.

- O que houve Kamus?

Eu o encaro realmente confuso. Ele sorri novamente e afasta a franja de meus olhos.

- Eu o conheço. E você estava diferente hoje, apesar da maravilhosa transa que nós tivemos. – ele ri baixo.

Eu desvio o olhar. Minha voz sai estrangulada sem que eu perceba.

- Isso é tudo que eu significo pra você?

- Como assim? – agora sua voz denota leve confusão.

- Uma maravilhosa transa? – repito as palavras dele.

Miro ri. Ri de verdade, seu corpo estremecendo com a força de suas risadas. Eu o encaro ofendido.

- Era isso que o preocupava? – ele tenta conter as risadas ao ver meu olhar ofendido – Você é cego ou o que Kamus?

Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava.

- Você acha que eu me entrego desse jeito para todos? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Desde a primeira vez que dormimos juntos, eu pertenço só a você, francês tolo.

Eu o abraço fortemente e sussurro aquilo que estava entalado na minha garganta há tanto tempo.

- Te amo tanto mon ange...

Ele sorri e agora consigo enxergar toda a ternura nesse sorriso.

- Também te amo...Kamus.

Sem me conter mais eu o beijo com fome. Nossos corpos cansados se colam e ele retribui o beijo sem hesitar, entrelaçando as mãos em meu cabelo. Depois de nos separarmos ofegantes, ele sussurra:

- Dorme aqui esta noite?

- Claro.

Eu me abraço ao meu paraíso. Meu Éden. E me entrego aos braços de Morfeu.

* * *

Observo seu corpo nu perdido em meio aqueles lençóis vinho enquanto raios tímidos do sol adentram o quarto. Todas as velas apagadas. Eu me levanto da poltrona, já vestido e beijo seus lábios antes de murmurar:

- Adeus Éden.

Saio de seu templo e vou em direção ao meu. Logo os cavaleiros de bronze chegarão e devemos estar preparados. Após um longo banho, coloco uma roupa limpa e minha armadura. Não é aqui que estarei. Esperarei por eles na casa de Libra.

Ao passar pelo templo de escorpião, desvio meu olhar por segundos no andar de cima. Eu disse que o amava e ele disse o mesmo. Devia me sentir feliz mas esse mau pressentimento de que algo está para acontecer continua a me atormentar. Será que quando tudo isso terminar eu vou poder revelar a intensidade do meu sentimento para ele? Eu não apenas o amo. Eu o adoro, pertenço a ele pelo resto de minha vida.

Eu viro e começo a descer as escadarias que levarão a casa de Libra, sentindo minha capa esvoaçar atrás de mim e tímidas lágrimas se instalarem no canto de meus olhos.

Éden. Na religião de grande parte do meu país, significa o local onde Adão e Eva foram expulsos. O paraíso perdido. Mas para mim, Éden significa estar nos braços dele, dormir sentindo seu calor. Miro, meu Éden.

Amo-te mon ange. Para sempre.

**OWARI**

Espero que tenham gostado. Ja ne!

Mystik


End file.
